


you can still see my ankles

by cammm



Series: bits and pieces of their love [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 12 Days of Evak, Christmas, Dressing Rooms, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Part Two, Twelve Days of Evak, but Isak is a good boyfriend, even hates shopping, implied public sexual content, nothing ever fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Isak and Even go clothing shopping. Even hates it. His height makes shopping difficult but Isak is a good boyfriend. He tried his best to cheer Even up.





	you can still see my ankles

“Do you like these, Even?” Isak asked, holding up two different pairs of pants. 

 

Even didn’t really have a preference, so he just shrugged, “Yeah. You should try them on, though.”

 

“I will. I also need to find something for Eva’s party. She said to dress well.”

 

“You don’t think you have anything nice to wear?” Even smirked, folding his arms over his chest as he watched his boyfriend sort through the stack of pants for his size. 

 

“Nei, I didn’t say that. I just want something… new,” Isak hummed, and then let out a small sound of victory as he raised the pair that read his size. “Are you going to stay out here or come with me?”

 

“To the dressing room? Fuck, I’m coming with.”

 

Isak rolled his eyes with a fond smile, “Good. I wouldn’t want to lose you, you get distracted when we go out in public.”

 

“What? No, I don’t.”

 

“The last time I left you alone in public, I found you rubbing a pregnant woman’s stomach. The time before that, you were asking an American tourist about their national debt. And before that, you asked an old man if he ever—“

 

“Okay,” Even held up his hands, “I get your point.”

 

With a pop of his brows, Isak turned toward back to the plethora of pants around the store. He found a pair of medium wash jeans, holding them up for Even to see. “Do you like these?”

 

“Uh, ja.”

 

“You’re going to try them on.”

 

“What? We’re not out shopping for me, Issy. This is all you.”

 

Isak smiled, shaking his head, “Nei, we’re just out shopping. Plus, you rarely wear jeans.”

 

Even sighed, “Okay, whatever.”

 

And then they were back to the dressing rooms, ready to try on the pants in Isak’s arms. 

 

Even followed, already planning how he was going to tackle the ideas forming in his head. 

 

He definitely had some thoughts about being with Isak in a small semi public space with no clothes on. 

 

With little convincing, the retail associate let Isak and Even both into the same dressing room. 

 

“Sit down.”

 

Even did as told, sitting on the little bench in the dressing room as he watched Isak change out of his current jeans. He gave them to Even to hold as he slipped his legs into a brand new pair of black skinny jeans. 

 

Zipped and buttoned, Isak grumbled incoherently to himself in the mirror as he inspected the jeans. 

 

“You don’t like them?”

 

Isak shook his head, not too bothered, “They look okay, but they don’t feel right.”

 

“Okay,” Even hummed, pulling Isak in by the belt loops.

 

Isak looked at himself in the mirror once more, before looking back into Even’s blue eyes. He nodded, kissing his boyfriend’s mouth before stepping away to try on the second pair of jeans. 

 

This pair was a charcoal grey wash jean. It was similar to a couple other pairs that Isak owned, but he still liked them. 

 

He put them on and Even was pleased to see Isak’s mood boost so quickly. “I like these a lot.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Isak nodded, looking at Even through the mirror. 

 

“I like them, too,” Even smiled, standing up and pressing his chest to Isak’s back. “They make this ass look fantastic.”

 

“Even,” Isak laugher, rolling his eyes. 

 

“And these thighs?” Even hummed, rubbing his hands down the fronts of Isak’s thighs, “Absolutely mindblowing.”

 

Isak sighed, leaning back into Even’s embrace, “You think so?”

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

They stared at each other in the mirror for a few seconds before Isak turned around to face his pretty boyfriend. 

 

Even grinned, eye going crinkly, as he looked into Isak’s eyes, “I love you.”

 

And Even fucking  _ loved _ telling Isak he loved him in the most unexpecting of times. 

 

Because Isak reacted the same way every single time. 

 

Isak looked down, tipping his chin to his chest, while he wore  _ the _ softest but most prominent flushed smile someone could. But it’s when Isak glances back up at Even through his eyelashes that  _ really _ sets him on fire. 

 

Even chuckled quietly, leaning in and touching their lips together. 

 

Isak pulled back, putting on an  _ I’m trying to be serious, Even. We have things to do!  _ face, and while Even couldn’t help but melt while looking at him, Isak said, “Your turn. I grabbed you three different pants and you’re gonna try them all on.”

 

Usually, Even would fight Isak about this. Even  _ hated _ , he  _ loathed _ shopping for clothing. Especially pants. He’s just so tall and all his height is in his legs. Sometimes, he and Isak can get away with sharing, but at the end of the day, Even’s legs were longer than his boyfriend’s. 

 

Though, with the blush still high on Isak’s cheeks, Even couldn’t even try to argue as he leaned in to peck Isak’s mouth again. Following that, he grabbed a pair of pants to try on from Isak’s pile. 

 

And once they’re on, they both stood back to look at them. Even was immediately discouraged, reminding his of why he  _ hates _ shopping for pants. 

 

“I don’t like them,” he said, and to anyone else it would’ve seemed too quick, but Isak knew how much Even detested pulling on pants and seeing his ankles pop out at the ends. 

 

“Hey. Don’t get upset. This is only the first pair you’re trying on,” Isak said, trying to soothe. “I have two others, remember?”

 

Isak turned and picked up the other pairs, looking at the tags. 

 

“This one’s a  _ long. _ If it doesn’t work, we can go somewhere else. And if you aren’t feeling that, we can just go home and call it day.”

 

Even looked down at the fabric in Isak’s hands before glancing up at him. He could tell Isak was stressed about trying not to stress him out, so he just accepted the article with a nod. 

 

“Takk.”

 

Even changed out of the too short pants and tugged on the hopefully longer ones. 

 

When he looked in the mirror, after zipping and buttoning them, he saw that they weren’t  _ awful _ . 

 

“Well, fuck,” Isak mumbled. 

 

Even turned around toward him with a frown, “You can still see my ankles.”

 

“Hardly,” Isak whispered, eyes glued to the pants that hugged Even’s legs in  _ all _ the right places. “Fuck, those make your legs look so nice, Ev.”

 

Normally, Even would smirk and tease Isak, but he didn’t. He just nervously laughed and shuffled his feet around. 

 

Isak steppes froward, pasting his frontside to Even’s, “Damn, Even. You were just telling me how good I looked in the ones I tried on, but  _ fucking hell _ , Even - you look so hot.”

 

The younger boy’s arms found comfort in wrapping around Even’s shoulders to rest, while Even was slightly hesitant to cave into the affection. 

 

“You’re just being nice, Issy.”

 

Isak scoffed, whispering still with heavy eyes and a suggestive tone, “Nei, I could blow you right here, right now. 

 

“Is that another public sex challenge you saw on Twitter or something?”

 

Isak smirked, making Even’s stomach feel gooey and the depth of Isak’s eyes turned him on. His lips came in contact with Even’s neck andit felt like game over right there. Even would do whatever Isak wanted. “Well, nei. Not a challenge - just an offer.”

 

Even physically covered his mouth as the kisses descended down his shirt covered chest and stomach.

 

One hand was quick to find Isak’s curls. 

 

===

 

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were flushed and satisfied, holding three different pairs of pants in their hands at the point of their exit from the dressing rooms. 

 

Isak looked smug as fuck while Even looked and felt a little dazed. 

 

The younger boy pulled his boyfriend up to the checkout counter, dropping the pants there. Two pairs for him and one pair for Even. 

 

And what a fucking pair it was. 

 


End file.
